


B / B / E

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Restraints, Self-cest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Barry and a future version of himself stop by to pay Eobard a visit with a treat otherwise known as Eobard gets bullied by future Barry.





	B / B / E

**Author's Note:**

> hello 100th fic o wo! note, all three speedsters here have double leg amputations but future!barry and eobard has fancier prosthesis from their native times. 
> 
> find me at jtredactedsionis on tumblr!

Barry grins as Eobard opens the door. Eobard doesn't smile back. He looks at Barry then up to- Barry.

"Hey Eobard," Barry greets.

"Hello," Eobard replies dryly.

"This is, uh, me," Barry introduces, gesturing to his older self. Barry, who everyone has started simply referring to as 'Barold' because apparently Bartholomew is too much of a mouthful, smiles just as pleasantly. Eobard stares for a few seconds.

"Let me guess," he says. "You need help fixing something with the time stream." Both Barry and Barold give him a mild look, damn near identical in nature.

"You haven't changed that much, have ya?" Barold says with a small laugh.

"No," Barry assures. "We actually already have that all sorted out. He can go back to his own time whenever, we just thought we'd have some fun first." Eobard arches a questioning brow.

"Threesome fun," Barold clarifies. Both of Eobard's brows go up, somewhere between surprised and impressed. No one else likes Eobard near enough to be in the same room as him for more than a few minutes, let alone to actually participate in anything even remotely close to intimate. He moves out of the way and Barry and Barold both gladly head inside.

"I don't remember you getting this big," Eobard comments as he closes the door behind them. He looks up at Barold curiously. Honestly, Barry figured he was done growing but Barold, for whatever reason, is noticeably taller- and buffer- than he is. It's not actually by all that much but it seems like it when they stand side by side.

But considering Barry is only a little shorter than Eobard, Barold is taller than him, too. Which Barry is sure irks Eobard more than it should.

"Which future are you from?" Eobard asks, squinting at him suspiciously. Barold laughs and puts a hand on Barry's shoulder warmly.

"Not yours," he assures. "Don't worry. Ya still have plenty'a time to make sure Barry doesn't out tall you." Eobard stares at him momentarily before finally cracking a smirk- though whether it's amusement or irritation is still hard to tell with him.

He turns back to Barry and Barry smiles back.

"Come on," Barry encourages. "Let's go to the bedroom." Needless to say, Barry isn't surprised that Eobard is fully on board with this idea. Iris and Len took some convincing, and August half as much, while Hal and Mick were already all about it. It took some time to figure Eobard out, and to help him shake some of his bad habits and thoughts, but after that, Barry's found he's a simple guy.

Okay, that's still a lie but at least Barry can usually backtrack Eobard's thought process now.

Eobard grabs him, pulls him close, and Barry latches onto him as Eobard grips his face to kiss him. He's always pushy and demanding so this isn't unusual. But, of course, Barold is here this time. With little warning, Barold pulls his arm around Eobard's neck and startles them both.

Almost immediately, Eobard responds like he's in danger- understandably. Barry winces as Eobard grips his wrists like a vice and he feels the sudden spike of negative energy hit him, briefly stunning his connection to the speed force. It's unpleasant and it's not something Eobard has done for quite some time now. Immediately after, however, he also feels the far less painful jolt of electricity. Something that's clearly more unpleasant for Eobard by the way he winces.

"Easy," Barold says even as he holds Eobard in a headlock. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore, Eo. Enough exposure to the negative speed force and I've developed 'antibodies'." Eobard looks back at him out the corner of his eye but he doesn't actually struggle or try to get free- or release Barry's wrists.

"What's the plan now, then?" he asks irritably.

"_Easy_," Barold repeats. He reaches to grab Eobard's chin in his other hand and Eobard sneers some. "You just need'a little _guidance_, that's all. Let's try this again- gentler this time, Eo."

"_Guidance_," Eobard repeats. Barold firms his fingers in Eobard's jaw just enough to make him wince.

"_Gentle_," Barold repeats. He nods at Barry and Barry gladly moves back in. Eobard loosens his grip a touch. He rests his hands on Eobard's stomach to kiss him again and this time, Barold holds him back from just being sheerly overwhelming. As much as he doesn't mind Eobard's usual voracity, this is an interesting change of pace. Eobard moves to grip Barry's hips, perhaps with even more bruising intent than usual with his lack of other outlets, but Barold holds him back from _devouring_ Barry's mouth.

"There we go," Barold hums. He doesn't just hold Eobard still though, but actually guides him, gently tilting his head to match Barry's movements even mirrored. Eobard, surprisingly, doesn't seem to be trying to headbutt either of them either or even trying to get free. He might actually be taking mental notes which isn't something Barry expected.

Honestly, Barry just figured Eobard was only interested in his own pleasure during sex and he was fine with that.

Barry shudders a bit as he gets in closer, pressing himself against Eobard close enough to feel Barold's strong arm holding him steady. Barold crooks Eobard's mouth open a bit and Barry gladly snakes his tongue in for a change. Eobard growls and for as mean as it sounds, Barry knows it's a good noise.

"One day you'll learn ya don't have to control everythin'," Barold murmurs against his ear, stroking Eobard's jawline with his thumb. Barry pushes his hands down Eobard's stomach and slips his fingers into the waistband of his pants. He breaks their kiss off and leans back to look at him again. Even with Barold's strong arm hooked around his neck, he looks calm and calculating- and curious maybe?

Wow, he's way more aroused than usual, too.

Barry unbuttons his jeans and pushes his boxers down beneath his cock where it springs to attention immediately. He strokes it slowly and watches precum bead to the tip. Barold runs his free hand through Eobard's hair before caressing his chest and trailing down his stomach. He holds the base of his cock while Barry strokes the rest. Eobard closes his eyes with a quiet exhale.

It's already obvious he's starting to get restless of not being able to really _do_ anything himself. Barry decides to go ahead and give him something to placate him for the time being. He makes a little hum as he sinks down to his knees and circles his thumb around the tip of his cock. When Eobard reaches out to grab his head, however, Barold grabs his wrist and holds him tighter.

"No touchin'," he says, pinning Eobard's arm behind him. "Don't make me grab the other one." Perhaps _wanting_ that, or simply wanting to know if he really would, Eobard immediately reaches to grab Barry's hair with the other hand. Barry bolts back quick enough so he doesn't get yanked when Barold follows through with his threat. Eobard does struggle slightly when Barold releases his head long enough to yank his arms behind his back but Barry can say with utmost confidence this is purely for the thrill of the fight.

Which is normal Eobard behavior, yeah.

It takes him a few seconds but Barold wrestles both of Eobard's arms behind his back and pins them there in one hand before putting him back in the headlock with the other. Eobard 'hmp's a mild noise but stops struggling when he knows he's been had. Barry moves back in once it's safe, wraps a hand back around his cock, and laps at the tip.

"Just enjoy it, Eo," Barold persuades. "Much as Barry loves his face fucked, let 'im show you." Barold has obviously had more time to come around to accepting more things about himself than Barry has and his crude comments make Barry flush hotly. Barry pushes some of his hair out of his face while he lavishes the tip of Eobard's cock with his tongue. When he starts bobbing his head along the first inch or so, Eobard lets out another growl, this one a cross between impatient and horny. With Barold holding him so solid, he can't even buck his hips proper.

Barry winces again when he feels another jolt of negative energy but it doesn't stop him from his task at hand. Again, it's followed up with a stronger surge of what Barry now realises is raw speedforce. Eobard grunts hotly.

"Don't do that," Barold says but it's in amusement if anything. "I told ya, I'm not from your future. Keep it up 'n this Barry's gonna gain resistance to that, too." Barry peers up at them but he can only see Eobard's chin at this angle. He sinks down deeper, leisurely taking his time and feeling Eobard's cock heavy on his tongue.

"We wouldn't want that," Eobard replies, too dryly to be taken for sure one way or another. Barold laughs.

"If you want me to shock ya, just ask," he assures.

"Pass," Eobard deadpans back. He tenses briefly when Barold shocks him again anyways and growls out another noise. Barry feels his cock twitch in his mouth. "_Fuck._"

"Too much?" Barold asks teasingly.

"I'll gut you," Eobard warns. Barold shocks him again and he twists against him harshly only to limp when it passes. Barry's not particularly surprised he likes this, too. For as dominating and controlling as he is, he's got a surprising masochist streak.

"Be nice," Barold says, kissing the edge of Eobard's jaw. "'n pay attention. Barry's only doin' that partially for himself down there." Barry makes an amused sound around the cock in his mouth. He moves to brace his hands on Eobard's hips now and sinks down until his lips are neatly wrapped around the base, nose nestled in his strawberry blonde pubes. It sits nice in his throat and he feels it throb heartily when he swallows around it. He draws back again, dragging his tongue along the bottom, and looks over his spit slicked cock.

Barry dives back in. He takes it back down his throat and bobs his head shallowly to a steady rhythm. Eobard grunts hotly when he gives a little hum and he can taste the precum on the back of his tongue. Barry reaches down to unfasten his own jeans in the meantime, hastily pulling them open so he can slide a hand into his boxers and rub his clit. He can get off easily fingering himself while Eobard fucks his throat but this takes a little more doing- and focus.

"See? He has such a hot, tight throat," Barold murmurs in Eobard's ear. Barry gags a little in his surprise and Eobard flutters his eyes closed with a groan. He pulls back enough to stop from outright choking before going right back in to the base. He twists and turns his head as he plays with his clit. "If you'd stop tryin' ta use his throat like a cocksleeve, maybe you'd be able to enjoy it."

"Age has made you vulgar, I see," Eobard comments. Barry's face is solid red now but his cunt twitches excitedly. Admittedly, Eobard's 'dirty talk' is a little different than this. He pulls off with a pop and wipes some spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. Getting back to his feet, he shares a smile with Barold before looking back to Eobard, restrained surprisingly well. Barry shimmies out of his shirt and jeans and Eobard gladly takes a moment to visually _devour_ him.

Irritably, he gives a little twist to test exactly how good a hold Barold has on him and when he realises It's pretty damn good, goes back to sulking. Barry laughs.

"I have ta admit, I kind of like you like this," he teases. Eobard shoots him a glare. "Barold was tellin' me about usin' antimeta collars in bed. That sounds like it could be some fun."

Eobard arches a brow but doesn't reply one way or anything.

"Come on," Barold encourages, releasing his headlock in order to grab Eobard about the jowls. "Might as well put your mouth to some good use, too, eh." Eobard jerks his head a bit but Barold still has an iron grip on him, obviously anticipating his obligatory struggles. Barry hops onto the edge of the bed and sets his prostheses aside before relaxing back. Barold doesn't actually have to wrestle Eobard into position this time- though he still is rough with him. He presses a knee into the back of Eobard's thigh to buckle him and shoves him down on his knees to the edge of the bed between Barry's thighs. Barry grins but Eobard just looks at him.

"Take it easy with the bitin', got it?" Barold says. "Be _nice_." Eobard's still getting use to the whole 'nice' thing. Still, even after everything they've been through to get to this point in their relationship, Eobard is _enthralled_ with his body. It still unsettles Barry sometimes but knowing now that Eobard wouldn't _intentionally_ maim him anymore helps. He knows to Eobard this infatuation is supposed to be flattering, not borderline creepy, and Barry lets him have that.

Not to say he won't bite.

Barold directs him to Barry's mouth and Barry arches up a little to meet him for another kiss. Again, Eobard's face is gently tilted and rocked to match Barry's movements for a smooth, sensual kiss. Barold's thumb pressed against Eobard's bottom row of teeth makes the kiss a little more wet and stops Eobard from, again, ravishing Barry's mouth, but it's kind of hot. Barry isn't all that interested in being dominant at all, let alone in bed, and he's not sure where that changed for Barold, but seeing Eobard like this is definitely arousing.

When he's dragged off, Eobard makes another mild noise of impatience but Barold ignores him. Instead, he pushes Eobard's face against Barry's neck and Barry tilts his head out of the way. Eobard kisses his skin but with Barold's grip on his face, he only connects when Barold let's him. Barry can feel Eobard's hot breath against his throat between each speckled kiss as they work their way down. Only at his collar does Barold let him have some solid contact. Eobard drags his tongue across the dip of his neck slowly before Barold presses his mouth closer and he bites.

Barry lets out a faint, hot whimper but Barold doesn't pull him off. Eobard goes from biting to mouthing and sucking, working a bruise into Barry's skin and when he has, Barold moves him a little further down for another one. As much as Barold can't _make_ him take his time with this, Eobard does anyways. Usually he's all over Barry by now, it's really overwhelming sometimes, but being made to take his time seems to be riling Eobard up even more than usual. When he looks up at Barry, he looks drunk- and dangerous.

"That's it," Barold praises in a rumble. "Good boy." Eobard glares back as much as he can, which isn't much, and snorts an annoyed sound. He's brought further down and Barry groans as Eobard mouths his fawn, pert nipple. Again, he bites and Barry arches his back with a raspy noise, cunt clenching hotly. Barold grins as he guides Eobard to the other and lets him work that one to a hard nub as well. Barry twists his fingers in the sheets under him.

When both nipples are hard and pink from all the attention, Barold leads him down Barry's chest. Eobard mouths faintly at his top surgery scars as he's dragged past them and leads his tongue along his belly as he goes. His mouth is pushed into the crook of one of Barry's hips where again he bites and mouths until there's a dark bruise only for Barold to move him slightly askew for another and a third. Barry bites his lip with a muffled groan.

Finally Barold drags him down to the floor and pushes his face into Barry's warm, eager cunt. Barry's so sensitive from all the attention this far, his thighs jolt when Eobard breathes against his clit. He's already dripping and Eobard drags his tongue between his folds and up to his clit slowly. Barold strokes Eobard's jaw in his fingers, silently encouraging him along- not that he needs it. Barry tosses his head back.

"Just like that," Barold groans. "One of'a few nice things you know how ta use your mouth for."

"I'm starting to feel like you don't think I'm a good lover, Barry," Eobard says, right up against Barry's erect clit. Barry murmurs a hot noise. "_Guidance_? Really?"

"Don't pretend ta have hurt feelin's now," Barry replies breathlessly. "Didn't think you'd be against a deviation from the normal." Eobard cracks something of a smile but he doesn't answer. Instead, he dives his mouth right back in to lick Barry properly. Barry grunts a surprised noise at the sudden contact and leans back on his forearms to support himself.

Besides, what can he say? What guy doesn't want oral to last a little longer. Eobard can be very impatient about things and he does give surprisingly good head- even if it might be for selfish reasons. Barold lets Eobard's face go but not his arms, keeping him pinned on his knees with enough weight on his back to keep his face between Barry's thighs. With his newly freed hand, however, he reaches down to stroke Eobard's cock leisurely. If this is supposed to encourage Eobard to move a little slower, it has little to no effect.

Barry can't complain. He cants his hips against Eobard's mouth weakly, thoroughly enjoying the tongue tracing every inch he can reach, lips mouthing his clit, teeth nipping his lips- Eobard doing nothing short of _worshipping_ his cunt. Barry tightens his thighs around his head with a deep, satisfied groan. This is _so_ nice. He can hear Barold's heavy breathing alongside the lewd noises of Eobard's hunger.

"God, aren't you pretty with your mouth full," Barold says with a groan. Eobard growls quietly in return and Barry reaches to run a hand through his hair.

A couple minutes pass which, honestly, is impressive for a speedster in the first place. Barry can't say that he wouldn't have let this continue if it were up to him, either, because he's completely out of it in bliss when Barold finally says something. Fairly, it doesn't look like Eobard was going to complain anytime soon, either. It's not like Barry stops him from doing this under normal circumstances and he has to wonder if it really is just Eobard's own lack of self control that stops him from eating Barry stupid.

"Barry's pussy ain't goin' anywhere," Barold says, hoisting Eobard back up to his feet again. Barry lifts his head, a little dazed, and watches as Eobard licks some slick off his face. "How d'ya want it?"

Barry's initial, dazed response to the question is a vague, "yeah", before he properly processes it and offers a more coherent, "oh, on my back." Eobard's preferred position tends to be whatever way Barry happens to be when he gets his dick up. That's not usually missionary.

"I don't get a say in this?" Eobard asks while Barry gets comfortable on the bed. Barold pushes Eobard forward.

"Unless it's to ask to stop, no," he assures.

"Age has made you mean, too, clearly," Eobard replies but he moves easily with Barold to climb onto the bed and into position.

"_Mean_," Barold snorts in amusement. Barry shifts to let both Eobard and Barold still pinning his arms behind his back between his thighs. Fortunately there's plenty of room and the position isn't too awkward. Eobard's cock is achingly hard, twitching between his legs and leaking precum like a broken faucet. The deep, intense look in Eobard's eyes as he looks down at him makes Barry shudder.

Barold takes his cock in hand, wrapping his fingers around the end so he can tease the tip with his thumb. Eobard closes his eyes with a soft snort but only briefly, too engaged otherwise. Barry gladly shifts to make things easier. Barold runs the tip of his cock against Barry's clit and Barry moans weakly, rutting his hips towards the hot, slick sensation. Unable to buck, Eobard has no choice but to begrudgingly go along with this. His patience ran out a long time ago.

Still, Barold very much doesn't care. He runs the tip of Eobard's cock through Barry's wet folds and teases his opening before guiding it back to his clit, rubbing precum all over his pussy. Barry flushes a deep red just at the lewdness of it. Unlike Eobard, however, he really doesn't mind the lack of rush. This is actually really nice even if Barry is beyond riled up. He arches his back weakly when Barold finally allows the tip inside. Eobard growls impatiently. He gives a rough thrust forward but doesn't get very far.

"Whoa, Eo," Barold says with a laugh. "Take it _easy_, darlin'."

"I'm not exactly being given much of a choice," Eobard replies, making another half hearted attempt at twisting out of Barold's hold. Barold lets another aching inch slip between his fingers and Barry whimpers.

"I _know_ what _you_ want," Barold assures, slotting his hips right up against Eobard's and rocking with him so the few inches he has in rut slowly. He finally lets Eobard's arms go to return to holding him in a headlock, one this time Eobard grips onto- but still doesn't put the effort into escaping from.

"You wanna hold Barry down 'n slam your cock into him 'till he begs for more," Barold says low in Eobard's ear. "'n not stop 'till he _begs_ to stop. Just watch 'im writhe under ya." By the nearly feral noise Eobard responds with, he's not wrong. "But we ain't doin' what _you_ want right now."

"I'd be having more fun if we were," comes the rasped reply. Barold laughs again. Barry groans as he pushes Eobard's hips forward with his own and lets more of his cock slide between his messy fingers. He can feel every hot curve of it, every twitch, as it slips in just a little at a time. It's driving his nerves into overdrive and making him nothing short of a trembling wreck.

"Keep complainin' and I'm gonna start ta think you're not likin' this," Barold rumbles. Eobard huffs. Pinned between two Barrys giving him all the attention in the world? No, Barry can't imagine he's not having a good time. Sure, he's also certain Eobard had something different in mind when they said threesome, Barry certainly did, but they have time for that later.

Barold moves his hand down Eobard's cock and wraps his fingers around the base, effectively pinning his hips against his own. Guiding his movements intimately close, Barold slowly rolls their hips forward until he's finally completely sheathed in Barry's wet, needy pussy. Barry moans breathlessly, his thighs twitching as he feels the hard tip prod the back of his cunt at last. A sudden snap of their hips and Barry gasps, his orgasm washing over him without any warning and yanking a broken whimper from his throat.

Eobard lets out a silent curse as he clenches down.

Now Barry legitimately can't see straight. Wow. He's had lots of good orgasms before but wow. He felt that one in his chest.

Barold bullies Eobard forward and Eobard braces his hands against the bed under either of Barry's arms. Barry instinctively arches up to kiss him and groan when Barold rocks Eobard into him again. He's pleasantly sensitive in the aftermath of his orgasm and the slight movement makes the muscles in his belly jump. Barold places his hands over Eobard's, finally relinquishing hold of his neck, and pinning him in place a new.

Eobard really doesn't have any control of the situation. While he can freely nip and bite at Barry's neck and jaw now, Barold controls how fast they fuck and it's not very. Barry tangles his fingers in Eobard's hair to melt into his necking while Barold uses Eobard to fuck him slow and steady. Every snap of the hips is rough and deep and it keeps Barry on edge almost as much as it does Eobard.

Even when Eobard does try to move independently, Barold is quick to stop him. He pushes his hips forward hard and pins him root deep in Barry's cunt, his hard cock digging into his cervix in a way that makes Barry tremble all over again. Eobard growls lowly against his throat but Barold just kisses his back softly. After a few seconds, Barold begins to move again.

"Doesn't my soft, warm cunt just drive you crazy?" he says lowly. Eobard bites harder, sending a violent shudder down Barry's back. Goosebumps prick his shoulders. "I want ya to really _feel_ me, Eo. Feel how hot and wet and _slick_ I am for you? Just savour it."

It's kind of surprising to see Eobard stripped so raw like this and not even in his usual 'got too invested in a debate and may go feral at any second kind of' way. He's out of breath and red in the face; with his snarky comments forgotten about in his muddled thoughts, he's reduced to nothing but heated growls and biting. Barry definitely likes this.

Barold moves a little quicker, not by much but enough to make Barry twist at the sudden sensation. He digs his fingers into Eobard's back and groans against his head. Eobard's hips only give a little twitch as warning and then Barry feels the hot rush of cum. Barold grinds him in deep, making sure he's thoroughly stuffed with the thick seed. Barry comes again with his fingers clenched in Eobard's back and his thighs taut around him. Barold manages to wrestle Eobard's face out of his neck by his chin and immediately, Eobard devours Barry's mouth hard and fast.

Barry's left dazed and satisfied when he finally stops. He can feel the cum drip from his pussy when Eobard pulls out, no longer boxed in by Barold. Unsurprisingly, he's still hard- once is rarely enough for him- and unsurprisingly he regains his senses quick. Then goes straight for Barold.

Initially, Barry worries it's with malicious intent but it quickly becomes clear that isn't the case.

"Alright, alright," Barold says, with a laugh at that, as Eobard yanks his jeans open and manhandles him around. Business as usual. Barry just watches as Eobard twists him around to pin him in place, definitely just to make sure Barold doesn't wrestle him back into submission, and finger fucks his dripping wet pussy. Barold groans deeply as he's finally given some satisfaction. The second Eobard realises he doesn't need this prep, he's pushing his cock in. Barold grunts and moans openly, eyes rolled back as Eobard makes no hesitation slamming into him.

"_Good boy_," he rumbles blissfully and regardless of how he expected Eobard to take this, he gets the desired result. Eobard grabs his waist with bruising intent just to hold him steady while he starts in at his demanding pace. Barry rubs his pussy leisurely while he watches. Barold is quickly reduced to a mewling, drooling mess of nerves. Yeah, that's how it usually is with Eobard. Sure, Barry does enjoy it but is it really any wonder he figures Eobard is just in it for himself?

Seeing it from the outside, though, Barry supposes that's not true. The sheer look of pleasure on Barold's face, the noises he's making, the amount of slick dripping down his thighs? If it's not broke, don't fix it. Still, he wonders if Eobard's at least going to take some notes from tonight.

"Fuck, _yeah_," Barold groans. "Fill me up. How many more you got in you, darlin'?"

"_Plenty_," Eobard assures without so much as a pause. Barry sits up again with a frown.

"Hey, threesome means me too," he reminds them before they get carried away. Eobard looks- offended? when Barold suddenly grabs his face and manhandles him off again. Barry can only describe the look he's being given as 'if you ever try this with me I will skin you'.

But threats like that don't hold much water when his dick's hard.

"Com'ere, I got just the position," Barold encourages, pulling Barry into his lap. "When Eo gets tired, we'll pull the toys out but for now-" Barry hums in agreement as Barold pushes their cunts together and lets Eobard slide his cock between them.

It's going to be another long, fun night.


End file.
